When It Hurts So Bad
by The Truly Avaricious
Summary: Tails has had a crush on Sonic for years. One morning, a day before Sonic’s birthday, he decides to pay with Sonic for years of friendship and reveal his feelings AT THE SAME TIME! How will this turn out for the young Kitsune? Read on and find out…


A/N: Well, I'm back again, after a ridiculously loooong absence. To put a long story short, I blame it on procrastination. Although I've never written a Sonic story in my life, much less one of these sorts, I just needed a one-shot to get back into the swing of things. So here we go!!

Disclaimer: I do not own so don't try to sue. All Sonic characters and other things belong to there respective owners. So nyaah!

Just a few things this fic WILL entail:

Pairing: Sonic x Tails

Content: Lemon, Yaoi, possible innuendo (in-YOUR-end-o) and swearing.

Rating: M for sure. Don't like, don't read.

Ages: Sonic – 16

Tails – 15

"Speech" – Talking

"_Speech" – _thoughts

Speech – narration

[Insert character name here] POV – The following text is told in 1st person by the said character. If "Normal" is written instead, then the story has returned to the narration Point Of View.

Now all that's taken care of, let's be on with the story.

When It Hurts So Bad…

Tails has had a crush on Sonic for years. One morning, a day before Sonic's birthday, he decides to pay with Sonic for years of friendship _and _reveal his feelings AT THE SAME TIME! How will this turn out for the young Kitsune? Read on and find out…

Start – Tail's POV

"Arrgh…DAMMIT!!"

I hit the desk I was sitting at. Sonic's birthday was only a day away, and I've got absolutely no clue what to get him. Everyone else would have an excuse, but as his BEST FRIEND, I was expected to not only remember but also supply him with a gift and card combo. And since I remembered 3 weeks back that his birthday was coming up, I STILL hadn't the slightest idea what to get him. It was frustrating to say the least.

*Sigh*

I can imagine his reaction now. He would say that it was no big deal, and shrug it off, pretending it didn't matter. But it WOULD matter. He would appear to be indifferent and as happy-go-lucky as he usually is, but I can just see the hurt look he would get in his eyes. Those pretty, emerald-green eyes of his….

Oh and by the way, if you haven't already guessed, I've got a crush on him. To make matters worse, I'm a GUY. Talk about a tough break, huh?

"Sonic probably wouldn't hate me for asking him out, but there is no way he'd ever say yes, I mean, he isn't GAY… is he?

Bah, there's no time for wishful thinking. I NEED to think of a present and fast; the stores close in two hours."

And so I put my great brain to work. Im not trying to brag here, but you'd think a guy with an IQ of 400 would be able to think of a present for a guy he'd know for 7 years.

…And loved for 5…

Tears stung my eyes as I remembered all the lost opportunities, all the times I could have said something but didn't, his possible reaction to me speaking up now.

I can feel them trickling, no, streaming down my face now. I 've started coughing now.

"_Damn, better keep it down. Don't want Sonic know that I've been crying"._

"Tails? You ok?"

"_Crap, too late."_

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Sonic is staying over for the week. I invited him over so I could be the first to say "Happy Birthday" to him. And also because Sonic's party is being held at my house.

Hastily I wipe my eyes.

"N-no, everything is fine. D-don't worry about it."

He looks at me in disbelief.

"Tails I can tell you've been crying because of your tear-stained face, and I know your lying because you're stuttering. Now please tell me what's wrong."

Damn. Should have known he'd figure me out. He always does. That's another reason why I feel this way about him, because he knows me almost as well as I know my self.

"Tails?"

I turn away. Walking over to me, he stands 5 paces in front of where I'm sitting and holds his arms out, signalling for me to hug him. Looking into his eyes for a few seconds, I stand and run into his arms, fresh tears running down my face. I bury my head into his chest as he holds me to him with his right hand, and rubs the back of my head with his left. If I wasn't so upset, I would have probably noticed how nice this feeling is, but I don't.

He holds me for a moment longer in silence, and then pulls away. He is still holding me by the shoulders.

"_Damn. Here comes the questioning. Hopefully he won't make me tell him directly what's wrong."_

He looks me dead in the eye, and starts talking.

"Now Tails, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I cant."

"Tails…" he growls.

"Wait" I interrupt him. "I-I mean, I can't tell you. At least not right now."

I can feel my face heat up rapidly. He looks me in the eye for a moment longer, and then nods.

"Alright. But you WILL tell me. SOON."

I nod, and then hug him once more. He rubs my back soothingly, and parts a few seconds later.

"I'm going to bed now. Night Tails"

"Yeah, night Sonic."

He smirks at me, and winks. I almost melt right there and then. Fortunately, he is upstairs within seconds, and after hearing the door close, I breathe a sigh of relief.

"_That was close. Too close. But HOW do I tell him? More importantly, WHEN?!?"_

Sighing, I climb over to my bed. Jumping under the covers, I get tucked in. Feeling sleep take over, I have only seconds before I realise one thing.

"_Shit. I still haven't thought of what to get Sonic for his birthday." _

And then all is replaced by blackness.

A/N: Well, poor Tails is in quite a mess here. How will he work his way out of this one? Well I know but I'll tell you at another time. See ya!

A/N: Only kidding. Scroll down to read more.

- The next morning -

Normal POV

An alarm sounded, playing a song eerily similar to the "Team Sonic Theme" from Sonic Heroes. But I could be the same...right?

Silencing it, Tails opened his eyes and looked at the time.

Tails POV

"_6.45. That means Sonic will be awake in 5 hours"…_

"5 HOURS!?!"

Crap. I forgot to set the alarm early. Now I have 5 hours to send out the party invites, start preparing the food, and get the present and all under Sonic's nose.

"_Well-done Tails. You've truly fucked up this time."_

Shut up voices. I don't have time for this. Running at a speed that would make Shadow turn green, I dash off to start preparing for the day's events.

Sonic's POV

_Try to reach inside of me, try to gain my energy._

_Let me show you just, what I'm made of…_

I hear the alarm song play. Damn that's a catchy tune. Wonder where Tails got it?

_Tails…_

Yesterday's events come flooding into my head. I wonder what's made him so upset. Poor guy.

*Sigh*

Let me begin from the start. You see, I've loved, no, AM in love with Tails. Have been for around… 5 years now. I don't know why, but I definitely know I am. He just understands me more than anyone else I know, and he's always so happy to see me. I…I guess one day I woke up and saw him in – in a different light. Of course, being only 11 at the time, I didn't really know the true meaning of these feelings. When I finally figured out what it meant, I realised – _I liked it. _But come on, as if Tails would be… that way. He's just too – perfect. Not tainted like me. But still…

"_Damn. Best stop thinking like that, otherwise…"_

Crap. Feeling the heat rush to a particular area of my body – I'm sure you guess _which _part – I feel the all too familiar feeling of getting – hard. Sigh. Better get _this _taken care of before Tails comes in wondering why I'm not up yet – and notices. Now that's a conversation I NEVER want to have with him. I foresee a cold shower in the very near future – or at least a dead right arm.

- 10 minutes later -

I walk downstairs to our kitchen. _Our?_ Since when did I think of it as _our _kitchen? Hmm… After a few minutes of pondering, I come to the conclusion that because I have been here so many times over the years, that it is practically a home away from home. I'll go with that.

Wandering further into the room, I notice that it is quiet. Too quiet. Glancing at the clock, I can see that it is 10:00. Usually Tails has been up and about by now, more often than not banging around – _not in that way _– in his lab by now. As I was about to search for Tails, I noticed a yellow piece of paper on the fridge held in place by several magnets. Removing it, I read it through:

_Dear Sonic,_

_Gone to the market to get food, won't be back for a few hours. Help yourself to what's in the fridge – there should be a few chilli dogs in there left over from last night. Don't go down into the lab. Thanks._

_See ya soon,_

_Tails._

"_Hmmm…I wonder what he's doing in the lab? Ah never mind. His lab, his rules."_

Replacing the note on the fridge, I marked it with a small blue tick next to his name, so he knew I'd had read it when he got back. He worked the system out a few years back, and we had used it ever since, mainly because I would always go to the fridge in the morning. Bored, I made myself a plate of re-heated chilli dogs and settled in to watch some Saturday morning cartoons.

A/N: The plot thickens. So how will this all pan out? Don't answer that, just read on.

- With Tails -

Tails POV

Whoever invented hands-free Bluetooth sets is a genius. Admittedly I had to adjust one to fit my ears, but they are still useful. Using the aforementioned device, I was currently ringing up several of our friends to invite them to our birthday. Although I could have emailed them, I felt this was more personal and there was no guarantee they would even get the email. I was currently chatting to – no, more like _being shouted at _– by Shadow whilst in the local mega mart. He was telling me that he would rather have a bucketful of snapping turtles thrown forcefully at his genitals than come to Sonic's party, but I think that means he'll come anyway.

"Look the party's at five if you wanna come, and it's a surprise so don't tell Sonic."

"Humph, and what if I choose to."

I told him that if he ruined Sonic's surprise party I would personally shove an entire glass window so far up his arse, that if he sneezed within the next 5 weeks, he'd get a nosebleed severe enough to drown himself. I don't think he believed me, but with the tone of voice I used, I very much doubt he wanted to test me.

"Goodbye Shadow, and remember what I said. There's a B&Q next door, I can easily pop in after grocery shopping to make sure my threat is possible to carry out."

I'm pretty sure I heard a gulp before Shadow said "Whatever", but it could have been interference. Only time will tell.

Having invited the last of our close friends, I then proceeded to carry on with the shopping. Fortunately, there were only two stores left to visit, and then it's show time.

- Back at Tail's house (?) -

Normal POV

Sonic had long since ditched the towel for his usual gloves and shoes, but this time with the addition of a frayed pair of jeans and a plain white vest. Searching around the house for something to do, he came across a stray piece of paper. Recognising Tail's handwriting, he found it was a shopping list of sorts. A shopping list with some very odd items written upon it.

Sonic's POV

"_Hmm. So we've got chilli dogs, cocktail wieners, Coca-Cola, … "Birthday Cake"?_

_OH CRAP!! Whose birthday is it?"_

I dashed towards the calendar conveniently placed at the bottom of the first-floor stairs, nearly destroying a table in the process. Flipping through, I found today's date.

"_But, that's my birthday? It's 1 in the afternoon and I have ONLY JUST realised its my birthday! Oh Sonic, you've hit a new level of stupidity"._

I whacked my head purposefully on the wall in a failed attempt to knock sense into myself. Upon the third hit, I was ironically hit by a brain wave.

"_So that's why he was out this morning! I bet he was planning a "surprise" party for me. Heh, maybe today won't be so bad after all, especially if I get what I wish for."_

Laughing to himself, Sonic rushed upstairs.

"_I best start getting ready. I've got a party to prepare for."_

A/N: There is going to be a time skip to the party now, due to everything in between being kinda irrelevant. So if there is anything I mention that you can't remember reading, then it's most likely as a reference to be within the time-skip. So don't worry too much about it. And were on with the story…

- Later at the party -

The party had started and so far nothing had gone wrong. Shadow was being his anti-social self, but at least he didn't ruin the surprise. Tails decided to make a mental note – threats are a great way to bargain with Shadow! Cream was being her polite and sort-of hyperactive self, Rouge was attempting to chat up Shadow and Knuckles was passed out. He normally wasn't a heavy drinker, but after Sonic made a bet with him as to who could drink more – it was a challenge he couldn't back out from. Three beer kegs and half the fruit punch later Knuckles had won a yo momma fight with Vector, punched Big to the floor for trying to stop him from hitting Charmy and had vomited onto the indoor palm tree, passing out into an alcohol-induced coma. Normally Tails would have said something, but he was too busy recording the video for later blackmail/ Youtube upload. As they always say, payback's a REAL bitch.

So with the exception from Knuckle's drunken antics, the party went fine. That's until Amy arrived.

"Sonniku!!!"

Amy ran towards him and was about to jump him as usual, until an unknown force prevented her from achieving her usual goal of glomping Sonic, knocking her to the floor.

"Aahh, what the hell!?"

Rubbing her forehead, she looked up to glare at whatever stopped her from hugging HER Sonic. What – or rather WHOM she saw made her gasp in astonishment. For standing above her was Tails, with his left arm outstretched, obviously the cause of her being knocked to the floor. But what really shocked her was Tail's right arm being wrapped possessively around Sonic's waist. With his right arm still around Sonic, he lowered his left arm. With his pupils contracted and fangs bared, it was certainly an unusual sight for the normally domestic Tails.

Tails looked down at Amy, and growled out:

"Mine".

For a while, the guests were stunned. But then _someone_ had to open his large, drunken mouth.

"Yeah, you go Tails! Show *hic* that nosy good-for-nothing…"

The rest of Knuckles drunkenly slurred words were not heard, as he'd passed out again, snoring into the rug in front of Tails' TV. Probably a good idea, as Amy had long since vowed never to hit anyone unconscious or drunk, thus saving Knuckles from a whacking with that oversized hammer of Amy's. Saved from a beating, but not from the huge hangover he was sure to get!

Pupils' returning to there normal size, Tails gazed around in confusion. When he remembered what he'd done, Tails blushed in embarrassment and dashed off to his room, ignoring the calls from the guests for him to come back.

Tails POV

I can't believe I just did that. I-I honestly don't know what came over me! One minute I was watching Amy's over-dramatic entrance, and the next I had knocked her to the floor and wrapped my arm around him.

And then I called Sonic "Mine!" Arrgh, for the love of Mobius I can't believe I did that! The last thing I remember is an – intense rush of feelings. Nothing but feelings of anger, contempt, want and most prominently – _jealously. _He probably hates me now. It's way too late too apologise.

"_B-but I can't - just can't imagine a life wi-without HIM."_

Sonic's POV

Wow, that's was – extraordinary – to say the least. Although I will have to thank Tails later for his rash actions. The last thing I wanted was a flying glomp on my birthday courtesy of Amy Rose. But his reaction – I'd never seen him act like that around _anyone, _much less Amy. His tone, it scared me! But the strangest thing – _I liked it. _It felt like it should have happened - it felt _right. _I knew that I had feelings, but does he have them for me? Surely he wouldn't have acted like that if he didn't. Or did he do it just out of friendship – for my birthday. But that still doesn't explain the whole "Mine" thing.

"_Arrgh this is just TOO confusing. What the hell do I do!?"_

A noise stirred beside me. Looking down, I could see a hung-over Knuckles coming too slowly. After he'd finished waving his huge palm in front of his eyes, he covered his mouth with it and rushed towards the sink. I rubbed his back, and after a few moments he shrugged my hand off. Motioning for water, I grabbed a glass and filled it for him. After he drank the refreshing liquid, Knuckles replaced it onto the sink and gruffly started speaking.

"Man, what the hell happened to me?"

I happily recounted everything he'd done. He looked at me solemnly for a moment, and then suddenly burst out.

"Wait, so Tail's actually did that!?"

I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, dontcha remember? I've never seen Amy so pissed, and I've witnessed all of your arguments with her."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I kind of hoped he didn't."

If I wasn't confused before, I was now.

"What, why?"

Motioning for me to take a seat, I sat down at the kitchen table. Filling another glass of water, he drained it before too taking a seat. Taking a deep breath, he began:

"I'm still fuzzy, seeing as it has been years since I was last with my culture. But the last time I'd seen that look, it never meant for an easy ride for either involved."

"Either, what –," I started, before I was cut off with a glare.

"I said my memory was fuzzy. Keep interrupting me and chances are I'll get something wrong."

I nod respectfully. Normally I would have made a passing comment, but now wasn't the time. He seemed really serious about this.

"Right. Continue."

He acknowledged my silent apology with a nod, and started speaking again.

"What I tell you next I won't repeat, so listen closely."

Again I nodded, and he continued to speak.

"The last time I saw that – that look – it was from one who loved another. You see, two of my tribe's folk were the best of friends. They were truly inseparable. Rarely a day went by without one being seen without the other. But one day – it all went wrong."

He paused for what seemed like an eternity, and then continued.

"You see, one of them loved the other. He told me himself. But he never said anything to his friend – to the one he loved. One day – it was much too late. The other had found himself a girlfriend. He loved her, and she loved him back. The friend that loved the other friend said nothing. He simply watched from the shadows, with the feelings, similar to what Tail's had shown today, building inside him. One day, he could take it no longer."

Again Knuckles paused, allowing the weight of his words to sink in. I motioned for him to continue, growing increasingly worried as to how this story was panning out. More so for what could be happening to Tail's as he spoke.

"One night, he killed the girlfriend while she slept. Slit her throat. Next morning, they found him with the knife covered in blood. There was no doubt as to who had killed her. They took him before the judge. I watched as he pleaded his case, saying he did it because of these feelings he had for the other. Of course, his once friend rejected him. Murdering anyone's girlfriend is just simply not the way to win someone's heart. What happened then was incredible. The guy snapped. I could see all those feelings; the feelings he'd kept bottled up inside _destroy him_. Not physically. But his mind went. Completely gone. Some were compassionate, shouting at the judge not to kill him – that he did it out of insanity. But the judge killed him anyway. There was simply no excuse for the penalty of murder – not back then."

I was shocked. I was about to speak up, but remembering Knuckles threat, stayed silent.

"Knowing that he did it out of insanity - he then made a decree. If anyone should feel this way about another, with the same strong urges – they would have until the next summer solstice to speak up after confirming these feelings. Afterwards – that person would have no excuse for there actions, and as such are subjected to the same laws as all others. As time went everyone in the tribe – and indeed the world came to obey this law. And that's how what you call _mating season _came about. All eventually became so in tune that these feelings came around most strongly around that time. _This time as a matter of fact. _Now I have a question for you – Sonic _do you have these urges I described for Tails? _

I was stunned to say the least.

"I- well, erm…"

"Before you answer, remember to do so honestly. If you say yes and do not mean it, then you will hurt him more than you could ever imagine. You will endanger all you and indeed _he _knows. So tell me honestly, _do you love him?"_

I was speechless, and remained silent. I closed my eyes to help me think clearly. After a short amount of time, I came to only one answer.

"Yes. I love him more than anyone."

Knuckles visibly relaxed, and I let out a breath I never realised I'd been holding.

"Good. Now I don't have to kill the pair of you."

I was outraged.

"Wh-what? Why you…"

"Stop. You and Tails are only two. Who knows how many people would fall if you rejected him? It would be better if you were going to say no for me to strike you down. People would hate me, but it would be a small price to pay for…"

I continued to shout, still angered.

"How can you just treat lives like numbers? How can you be so calm about this? How…"

"Because I WAS THAT JUDGE!"

I was stunned again.

"I knew what the decision could mean, but I took it and I'm still glad I did. I prevented the lives of many others from falling because of this all for the price of one. It may seem cruel, but it was better in the long run."

I was still angry, but deep down I knew he was right.

"Now then, Sonic. Seeing as everyone left pretty much after Tail's little display, and I will be after I've finished talking, I suggest you go up there, tell Tails how you feel and claim him as you own"

This intrigued me.

"How do I do that?"

Now I _know _Knuckles reddened at this, and he turned away from me.

"Follow your instincts. You'll find out the answer soon enough. Oh and by the way…"

He turned back to face me

"Please for the love of Mobius use some kind of lube."

When the true meaning of his words dawned upon me, I must've gone redder than his fur.

"Hey, surely you don't mean…"

But he had gone – just as he promised. Sighing, I walked to the bathroom and grabbed some Vaseline. If Knuckles is insinuating what I think he is, I would definitely need it.

A/N: From here on, the story will spiral down to a hot, graphic yaoi lemon between a fox and a hedgehog. You have been warned. This story is M rated for a reason, so I don't get done for the two of them humping like a pair of rabbits. I would also try and keep an eye out for POV changes, as they may be frequent.

Tails POV

"Knock Knock."

Crap. Sonic's at the door. He's probably pissed at me for what happened down there… about an hour back. Although I'd rather not, I best let him in, so I can at least attempt to explain my actions. Well, it's now or never.

"Come in."

I hear him open the door. He turns seeing me sat on the edge of the bed. Smiling morosely, he walks over and sits next to me. He opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Here", I say. Facing away from him I hold out his present that I had got him.

"Oh. Thanks Tails." His voice starts as one of surprise, but changes to one of some kind of happiness by the time he finishes.

I hear him open it, and hear a gasp of genuine surprise. Although I'm reluctant to, I turn to face him so as to see what he thinks of the gift. His look is one of pure, unadulterated happiness.

"Tails… its perfect."

I allow myself a small smile. When I thought of the gift I knew he would like it. The gift in question was a large photo album. For years I had amassed a large collection of photos from all Sonic's adventures and mine. Originally I planned on making it for myself, but in light of recent events I decided that Sonic deserved it more than myself.

What surprised me more was when he suddenly _hugged me. _I shoved him hard enough for him to get off me and fall to the floor.

"_How could he hug me after all I had done?"_

"Tails," he starts. "I'm…"

"Don't." I cut him off. "You've got no reason to apologise. So don't."

He is visibly confused. "Then why…"

I cut him off by raising my hand. Turning to face him, I take a deep breath. I walk over and sit next to him, but I still don't face him.

"_Coward" _my mind "helpfully" inputs. Shaking my head, I begin to explain.

"Sonic… I-I was crying yesterday, because I was scared. Scared… of you."

Sonic's POV

All was quiet. It felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. In many ways, I kind of wished someone had. Surely that wouldn't hurt as much as I did now.

"Tails… how? What – what have I done to make you so – so scared?"

A stray tear slid down his cheek, which he quickly flicked away.

"I – I can't tell you…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me by putting one of his fingers on my lips.

"…But I can show you."

And without giving me a chance to argue, he removed the finger and pressed his mouth to mine. My entire world slowed, a first for me. Almost instinctively I closed my eyes, and simply felt. All that mattered now was directly in front of me, and was softly kissing me. I felt him pull back, so I re-opened my eyes.

"Tails", I spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I-I just couldn't go any longer without you knowing. F-for so many years, I-I had these feelings, and… I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

He didn't speak the next words, for I had tackled him to the floor and kissed him fully. After a few seconds I pulled back.

"It's okay Tails, I know how you feel because, because I feel the same way. I love you, and only you Tails."

Tails POV

"I love you, and only you Tails."

My mind froze at that moment. I was unprepared for the rush of emotions that hit me then. Happiness, fulfilment, joy, love…

"_He – he loves me. He loves me, like I love him. HE LOVES ME!"_

With renewed energy I hadn't felt in ages, I pushed back, again causing Sonic to fall on his backside. Worry flashed in his eyes, as he must have thought I was rejecting him, but then he saw my smirk. Straddling his waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. Surprise stunned him momentarily, but he started kissing back almost instantaneously with similar force. Smirking once again at this, I deepened the kiss, running my tongue over his lips in a silent request to gain entrance. When he accepted, I plundered his mouth, using my tongue to explore every crevice of my love. What I didn't expect was for his tongue to come alive and mercilessly attack my own. We both moaned at the contact, but neither of us wished to give in. Eventually I reluctantly broke off, as my air supply grew thin. We were both left panting for a moment. Looking into his eyes I could see that he wanted this, wanted ME. And I was not about to refuse him any longer.

"Sonic," I moaned, and leaned in to claim his lips once again, delighting when he kissed back. However, I wasn't stopping there. Removing my lips from his, I slowly headed south planting small kisses along his neck. I stopped when I reached his clavicle, nibbling at the flesh I found there, eliciting a soft moan from Sonic. I continued this treatment, getting steadily lower. At some point my hand brushed against a patch of his belly fur, causing him to moan louder than I expected. Looking down curiously, I felt around that area, eventually finding the reason. Grasping his member, I tugged slightly, freeing it from its furry confines. This released another sharp moan from Sonic, and unless I am mistaken, he has started to pant slightly. Crap. I can feel myself getting hard now. I suddenly smirk as a wicked idea creeps out from the depths of my mind. Freeing my own growing erection, I placed it against his, and replacing my arms around his neck I grind my crotch against his.

"AAGH!" We both moan.

The pleasure is phenomenal. Wanting more of this foreign yet welcome sensation, I continue to grind, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Here I continue to thrust whilst I resume the nibbling I'd started earlier. We both start panting, and a pressure has started building in my nether regions, causing me to grind harder. At some point, Sonic regained composure, and spoke up.

"T-Tails lie down on the bed."

I am reluctant to do this, so I continue to grind into him. Grasping my hips in his hands, he pushes against me, breaking my contact with his member. I voice my displeasure with an annoyed sound, but he continues to talk.

"Tails, if you carry on, we'll both be finished before we get to the good parts."

I contemplated, and although I wanted to cum and SOON, the bit about the "good parts" had piqued my interest. So I stopped grinding him. His breathing slowed, but didn't return to normal. He lifted me in his arms, and gently laid me on my back. He then lay on top of me, propping himself up with his arms.

"Now Tails, before I go any further, I need to know, do you want this? Because if you want to back out now, then…"

"Sonic!!" I mewled impatiently. Reaching up and kissing him hard, I then pulled back and looked him dead in the eye.

"I have wanted this for years. Don't stop now."

With a nod, he reached over to the bedside table, where a jar of Vaseline rested. This confused me, and I voiced my confusion.

"What the heck is that for?

Sonic blushed hard at this.

"Knuckles said something about needing some sort of lube, and the stores were closed, so…"

Realisation dawned on me as to its true purpose, and my mouth formed a small "o". I'd have to buy Knuckles a bunch of grapes after this, he'd saved me a lot of pain.

Opening the jar, Sonic dunked his fingers into the jar, applying it liberally. Nudging my legs open further, his now wet fingers were placed at my entrance.

"Are you ready for this?"

I nodded, and braced myself.

"Try and relax."

And with that, he shoved one of his fingers inside me. I let out a yelp of pain, and he instantly pulled out.

"T-Tails, are you ok?"

"That hurt." was my annoyed reply.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head fiercely at this.

"Just be gentle this time…"

Again Sonic nodded, and slowly replaced his finger. I squirmed slightly at this alien sensation. It didn't hurt as much as it did at first, but it wasn't as good as thought it would feel. Once I'd gotten used to this, I nodded at Sonic. Understanding, he pulled back slightly and added a second finger. I hissed at the burning sensation I felt. He parted his fingers in a scissoring motion, attempting to stretch my entrance in preparation. At one point he thrusted his two fingers deeper, brushing them against something inside me. The resulting sensation almost made me fly off the bed in pleasurable abandon.

"Tails, are you ok?"

"A-Again, do that again."

Again and again he hit that spot with his fingers, causing me to moan louder and louder with each hit. Just when he had me on the brink of orgasm, he pulled out. Just as I was about to voice my complaints, I saw him applying Vaseline to his hard member. He looked at me as if to silently ask me, and I simply nodded. Crawling on his knees over the bed, he rested once again in between my legs. I spread as far as I could comfortably and he lined himself up against my entrance. I gasped as I felt the tip slowly enter me, reaching out to grip his shoulders with my hands. He continued to push forward until he was about halfway in; causing me to clench my eyes shut and hiss in pain, gripping his shoulders harder. He waited for me to adjust. After a short while, the pain subsided leaving me with the pleasurable pressure of his member. I pushed further up against him, causing him to gasp in pleasure. With a grunt, he buried the rest of himself into me, hitting that spot once again. We both moaned loudly at this, slowly succumbing to the intense pleasure. We both eventually reached a rhythm, with me pushing my hips towards him as he thrust deeper and deeper, hitting that spot again and again. White spots danced before my eyes, and I began to moan his name. If he carried on like this, I knew I wouldn't last very long.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Sonic reached out and began stroking my member with one hand, his other remaining on my hips. The double sensation caused me to moan louder, and I began thrusting against his hand. With just a few more thrusts, I was finished. With a sound akin to a squeal, I came, covering Sonic's hand and hips with my seed. During my orgasm I felt my inner walls clamp down on Sonic's member, causing him to moan louder. With one last deep thrust he came, moaning loudly as he filled me with his essence. Before pulling out, he leant over and bit me on the juncture between my neck and clavicle, hard enough to draw blood. I yelped, but oddly felt compelled to do the same. I complied, sinking my fangs into the same spot as he did on me. We both lapped greedily at the respective wounds we had caused. Once the flow had stopped, I looked him dead in the eye, the same feeling taking over me as it did earlier that day when I prevented Amy from touching Sonic.

"Mine." I claimed.

He too looked at me, with contracted pupils and bared fangs; he spoke in a gruff tone.

"Mine." he spoke. I nodded at this, and kissing his neck, I whispered:

"Yours."

Grunting affirmatively at this. He kissed me on the lips, gently pulling out as he did. I gasped slightly at this sensation. Rolling off of me to rest aside of me on the bed, he pulled me into his arms. We lay there silently, basking in the afterglow of _our _incredible orgasms. Kissing me softly on the forehead, he whispered, "Love you" in my ear before drifting off to sleep. Feeling my eyelids grow incredibly heavy, I whispered, "Love you too" before joining in slumber, content that he was _mine _now, and that no one could take that from me.

- Fin -

A/N: Well that went better than expected. But truly, its up to you as reviewers what happens next. I do have an idea for a sequel but should I bother, or leave this as a one – shot? Review and let me know what you thought and whether I should continue. Your opinion is very much appreciated. Two things I won't accept are:

Flames: Don't help anyone, so constructive criticism only please.

Bashing about the pairing: For God's sake, I said "don't like, don't read", what more do you want?

That is all.

Signed,

DragonForceRoxMySox


End file.
